


Excuse Me?

by GrinchForever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Doctor Castiel, Engineer Dean, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrinchForever/pseuds/GrinchForever
Summary: Castiel needs a fake boyfriend.  He finds a real one in Dean.





	

“Excuse me? Do you mind if I sit here?”

Dean looked up from his computer. He had been working on a particularly difficult thermodynamics problem and was honestly relieved that he was being interrupted. What he saw took his breath away. The first thing he saw was a sea of blue eyes, dark and brooding like the ocean in a storm. He had to blink a few times to see the full picture of the most beautiful man he had ever had the great fortune to lay eyes on. 

“Um… yeah man, seats all yours” Dean gestured to the couch next to his. He had found a secluded area in the library that had two couches and a table to work on. It was his favorite spot to work and he was surprised more people didn’t know about it because it was always free when he came to the library. 

“Thanks, everywhere else is full. I’m Castiel by the way.” The blue eyed man said. 

“Dean, it’s uh, nice to meet you Cas… Castiel I mean.” Dean managed to stutter.

Castiel smiled but didn’t comment on the nickname. He set down his backpack on the table and got out his laptop. They sat in silence as his computer booted up and   
Dean went back to his work. Dean thought that was that when all of a sudden Castiel spoke up.

“Hey ah, Dean? Can I ask you a question?”

“Yeah, sure man. Ask away.”

Castiel looked like he was having an internal conflict on whether or not to ask his question.

“Dude, you can ask me anything, I don’t get offended easily.” Dean smiled, “Besides I could use a break from working.”

“I just, I know we just met, and this is a very odd question, but would you be my boyfriend?” Castiel asked quickly. 

“Whoa, I mean boyfriend? At least buy me a drink first” Dean was stunned, he wasn’t expecting that.

“Of course. Wait, no I mean my fake boyfriend. Would you be my fake boyfriend? Just for an hour or so. It’s just I’m going to be tutoring a girl who I believe only wants to get into my pants. So, I kinda told her I have a boyfriend, but I don’t think she believed me” Castiel explains with a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Oh…” Dean thought about it. He definitely wouldn’t mind postponing his assignment, especially if it meant he was helping out a drop dead gorgeous guy. “Okay, yeah I’ll do it.”

“Wait, really? You’re not offended or anything that I’m a guy?”

“Dude, I ain’t the type to discriminate, if you know what I mean.” Dean chuckled at Castiel’s flushing face. Man, was he already falling for this guy. 

“So, Cas” Dean emphasized, starting to feel more confident. “Should we learn the basics about each other before this boyfriend stealing chick gets here?”

Cas gave Dean a smile so big he had to learn how to breathe by how breathtaking Cas was. 

“Yes, good idea. My name is Castiel Novak, you can call me Cas” he winked making Dean blush. “I am from Burbank, California but, I moved around a lot as a kid. I’m a grad student here; I’m going for Medical degree. I want to be a children’s doctor. I’m the third of seven kids in my family, childhood was pretty shit, but I don’t think that will come up. Yeah, that’s pretty much it for me. What about you?” Cas questioned.

“That’s it? No hobbies, favorite movie, shows, pet peeves? If we get quizzed it’s your fault if I don’t know this stuff” Dean said.  
Castiel rolled his eyes but obliged him. “Hobbies: painting and drawing.” “Draw me like one of your French girls, Cas”, Dean interrupted. Castiel chuckled and continued, “Favorite movie:; too many to choose from but if I had to it would be any Wes Anderson movie, shows; Breaking Bad, Better Call Saul, and Gilmore Girls favorite book; “Harry Potter” 1-7, and pet peeves; a sink full of dirty dishes. I think that’s enough for you to go on for now, your turn Dean.”

Dean chuckled but obliged, “Alright, I’m from Laurence, Kansas born and raised. Ma died when I was a kid, Dad’s a drunk, and I’ve got a little brother who I practically raised on my own. His name’s Sam and he is a freshmen at Stanford. He is going to be a lawyer.” Dean beamed proudly making Castiel swoon internally. “I am going for my PhD in mechanical engineering. I have two favorite movies, The Dark Knight and you can’t laugh but my fake boyfriend would know this so it’s Dirty Dancing.”   
Dean glared at Cas making sure he didn’t have a smirk on his face. 

Castiel put his hands in the air as if to say, laugh, how could I laugh at that. “Hey I do like Gilmore Girls, I don’t judge.”  
Dean nodded and continued, “Favorite shows are Breaking Bad and Sherlock, favorite music is any classic rock, and my favorite hobby is taking care of my baby.” 

Cas balked at that, “Um, oh you, you have a kid?”

Dean laughed, “Ha no Cas, my baby is a 1967 Chevy Impala.” Cas let out a relieved breath.

“Ah, so you’re a lover of cars?” Cas asked.

“I’m a lover of all things beautiful, Cas.” Dean winked. “So, when is this girl supposed to get here anyway?”

“Uh, she should be here in a few minutes” Cas replied.

“Should we, uh I don’t know share the couch or something? Should we be touching or what are the rules for this?” Dean asked.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, but maybe we should sit closer.”

“Castiel, you won’t make me uncomfortable, believe me,” Dean smirked.

Castiel rolled his eyes again but moved over to Dean’s couch. It took some maneuvering but eventually Dean had Cas sit right next to him with their legs intertwined. They both put their computers on their laps and Cas bravely took Dean’s hand and enclosed it with his.

“There, now we look like a couple” Dean smiled. “How long have we been dating anyway?”

“How about 6 months?” Cas asked.

“Works for me” Dean grinned.

“Don’t look, but she is coming over. Act like an adoring boyfriend” Cas looked nervous.

Dean impulsively kissed Cas’s hand, “not hard to do, Cas” making Cas blush once again.

 

“Castiel! There you are, I was looking all over for you” a girl came to their couch and chided.

“Sorry, I forgot to text you where I was sitting.” 

“That’s okay silly, are we having another student join us? I thought this was one on one tutoring?” she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

“Oh, forgive me no, this is my boyfriend, Dean. Dean, this is my student Lisa.” Cas introduced. Dean nodded hello and started rubbing his thumb along Castiel’s hand. 

“I hope you don’t mind, but Dean was in the library so I thought we could sit together.” 

“Oh, this is your boyfriend. Ha-ha, sorry but I kinda thought you were making him up when you didn’t give me any details about him.” Lisa sat on the other couch pulling her skirt up to show a lot of leg and glared a bit skeptically at Dean. 

“Nope, he is real, aren’t you babe?” Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand a little harder. It was a comforting feeling and it grounded him. 

“These past months have been the most real of my life, angel.” Dean smiled protectively over to Lisa and leaned even closer to Cas. He didn’t like the way she was looking at Cas like he was a piece of meat trying to steal his boyfriend… that is his fake boyfriend. 

“Sooo, how long have you two been together?” she asked as if trying to get them to answer at the same time. It’s a good thing they thought about that before she got here.

“It will be our 6 month anniversary in a few days actually” Castiel answered. 

“It feels like years doesn’t it Cas?” Dean swooned as Castiel brought Dean’s hand up to kiss this time.

“Right, let’s get to work shall we?” Cas beamed. 

Throughout the entire session, Lisa kept making comments on their relationship. Asking pointed questions and comments, trying to throw them off. Castiel and Dean took it in stride though because for some reason acting like they were boyfriends was the easiest thing in the world. They cuddled up on the couch, occasionally brushed their legs together, stared into each other’s eyes every once in a while, and smirked as if they knew a joke nobody else knew.

Finally, Lisa was getting fed up and exclaimed, “Wow, I mean, it just seems a bit odd that you haven’t mentioned Dean at all Castiel. We have been doing this tutoring for months. I didn’t even know you were into guys.” Lisa dropped her pen on the ground and bent to pick it up brushing Castiel’s leg in the process.   
Oh hell to the no she did not just try to make a move on Cas. Dean was getting pissed at this chick. But, before he could respond Castiel looked into Dean’s eyes and said, you’re right, I’m not into guys or girls. In fact, at the moment, I’m only into one person. He was leaning in, Dean was leaning in and the next thing they knew they were kissing passionately on the couch.

“Um guys, okay I believe you now… guys, uh fine I’ll go do my homework somewhere else!” Lisa huffed and stalked off defeated.

Dean and Castiel didn’t even notice she had left; they were too absorbed in each other. Eventually, they broke apart to breathe smiling giddily at each other.

“Hey, Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Do you want to go on a second date with me?”

“Don’t you mean a first date, Dean?”

“Well, I don’t normally make out with guys that I haven’t gone on at least one date with, so do you want to call “studying” in the library numero uno?”

Castiel smiled and kissed Dean softly on the lips. “Yes, Dean I will go on a second date with you.”

Their relationship lasted more than 6 months, more than 6 years, more than 60 years and they had Lisa to thank for that.


End file.
